


A Hundred Reasons

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, after all that pain yesterday i'm giving you fluff, here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Prompto has at least a hundred reasons why he's not good enough for Noctis, but Noctis won't have any of that.





	A Hundred Reasons

            "Why me?"  It was a simple question, but it hung in the air, unanswered, for what felt like several minutes.

            Noctis glanced over at the young man beside him, his hands folded behind his head.  Prompto was staring up at the ceiling, a plain expression on his face.  Noctis almost scoffed at the question, but stopped himself.  "Why _not_ you?" he said instead.

            Prompto smirked and started flipping through the pictures on his phone.  There had to be thousands of pictures in there.  Noctis's phone was loaded with games, but Prompto didn't have any except King's Knight.  "I could give you a hundred reasons."

            Noctis snatched the phone away playfully.  He flicked through a dozen photos, frowning a little.  "You have too many pictures of me.  How come you're not in any of them?"

            Prompto sat up and grabbed the phone back.  "I like looking at you, not at myself," he said, as though it were obvious.

            "I think you're cute," Noctis said, ruffling Prompto's hair.  "And I could look at you forever, without ever getting tired of it."  Prompto's cheeks flushed, and Noctis blushed too.  He wasn't sure why he was saying this, but the words just kept tumbling out.  "You're so funny and seeing you is the only thing I look forward to every day."

            "C'mon, you don't mean that," Prompto said, laughing out of embarrassment.

            "You're the last thing I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing on my mind when I wake up," Noctis went on, turning on his side and curling his arm under his head.  "Someday I'm gonna count all your freckles," he said, grinning as he kissed Prompto's cheek.

            "Shut up, that would take forever."  He was even cuter now, as he desperately tried to maintain a serious expression.

            Noctis pulled Prompto towards him, running his hand over his cheek and behind his head.  "I'm okay with that if you are."  Prompto smiled, resting his hand on Noctis's waist.  "Anyway, if you have a hundred reasons that I shouldn't be with you, then I have at least a thousand for why I should," Noctis smirked.

            "Well, you've already named three," Prompto said, tapping his fingers on Noctis's belt.

            "Four," Noctis retorted.  "I'm counting the freckles."

            "My freckles?" Prompto laughed.  "You're crazy!"

            "For you," Noctis said, and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
